1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a facsimile device having an image reading mechanism and a printing mechanism.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIG. 5, a prior art facsimile device has the multiple components, such as the original document reading mechanism for reading the image of the original document and the printing mechanism, are each independently mounted to the cabinet of the facsimile, and the original document reading assembly is located in a position above that of the printing assembly.
In the prior art facsimile device as thus described, because the various components are mounted directly to the main cabinet, mounting and adjusting the various components on the cabinet must be carried out on the assembly line, inviting increase of the manufacturing cost due to long assembly line with long time consuming word. Furthermore, it took long time for the service engineer to repair the facsimile device because the parts to be replaced must be disconnected from the cabinet.
Moreover, because the original document reading assembly is positioned to the top with the printing assembly to the bottom, the size, particularly the height, of the facsimile becomes bulky. Besides that, it took time for the user to replace the paper because the reading assembly must be lifted up in order to have an access to the paper installing area.